Roar of the Dragon
by hubbard424
Summary: Ichigo Kurosaki knew he'd never lead a normal life. This however, is a whole new level of weird to him.
1. Chapter 1

For the first time in what felt like forever, he was a new student. The smell and warm air of California was a brand new feeling to him as he made his way down the sidewalk. It was warm when school started in Japan, but nothing like this. It took a little getting used to once they all first moved in to the small clinic Goat chin decided to open up, but still it was really nice.

"…And another thing you big ogre! The fact that you REFUSE to share a room with me tells me you have no regard for everything that I've done for you and the fact you're the main reason I'm stuck here in the first place!"

Well, some things change while others stay the same.

Sure, the fact that a 4'11 scrawny Japanese girl was berating a 6'2 scary ginger was shocking for some, but if you're asking Ichigo Kurosaki it was just a routine walk to school.

"I aint in the mood to fight about this midget." Ichigo growled at the shorter girl

And then the high jump kick to the back of the head came.

All Ichigo could hear while face down with a child sized shoe pinning him to the concrete was "if you hadn't have tried to play superhero." And "Stupid ginger strawberry face."

So this is the thanks he got for saving the stupid midget.

Sure she and Renji were banished. But at least they both had a place to stay! Renji sure didn't seem to mind and she was the one set to be executed!

"You're only bitching about that cause you have nothing else to complain about you little brat!" Ichigo finally yelled out before Rukia struck him down a second time, this time with her oversize backpack.

"Shut up strawberry dumbass!" Rukia yelled out as she slammed the bag into his back.

He missed the days when most of her mean streak was directed at hollows and not him and Renji.

"Rukia,come on don't beat on Kurosaki again…" Renji yelled out finally catching up to the two.

With embers in her eyes, Rukia turned to the red haired teen

"What was that ABARAI?" She asked sweetly, every word dripping with Venom

"N-Nothing , ma'am…" Renji cowered

As Rukia prepared to rain down a hail storm of fury on Ichigo a smooth voice came to greet them.

"Never seen a girl so small lay a beatdown like that since my high school girlfriend…"

As the three squabbling teens looked up, they saw a man with spiky jet black hair, smiling shyly down at them.

Rukia quickly decided to put on her sweetheart act for the older man.

"Ah I'm so sorry sir…you see my friends and I were only having a slight disagreement."

She chuckled as Ichigo and Renji looked on dumbfounded.

"I think slight could be the understatement of the year." The man chuckled back

Ichigo started to giggle as Rukia began to realize her façade wasn't fooling anybody.

Renji finally spoke up.

"You have any idea where Reefside high school is?"

Rukia and Ichigo both face palmed.

"We know where we're going dumbass."Ichigo muttered out.

"WE? You never told me where to go! I was scared and alone! I had no idea where I was!" Renji yelled

"You were the one that decided to wander off by yourself." Ichigo deadpanned.

"Yeah,who said we were supposed to babysit you deadbeat?" Rukia chimed in

"DEADBEAT? You were the one that slept in his closet for 3 months! Without anybody knowing I might add!" Renji screamed in defense as Ichigo and Rukia panicked to shut his mouth before the astounded man in front of them could hear.

"Don't listen to him." Ichigo said, trying to build some damage control.

"What the strawberry idiot said, don't listen to the scary homeless man with tattooes." Rukia said as Renji's eye twitched

"You kids are a weird bunch,oughta be fun having you in my first period." The man said with a smile.

"Wait how do you know our names!" Rukia said angrily.

"You all yelled them out when you were arguing." He said smartly

Ichigo pulled out his schedule from his front pocket

Oliver-homeroom & first period

"Well, it's nice to meet you ." Ichigo said extending his hand to the shorter man

"You too! Just call me Dr.O. makes me feel like an old man!" Tommy smiled

"Kiss ass." Renji muttered under his breath.

"Speaking of class you kids better hurry. The bell rings in five minutes and I heard the principals on the prowl." He said as the three teens sped off to god knows where.

Tommy just shook his head as he smiled and strode off to his first ever teaching job.

Today would be a good day, he was sure of it!

For Kira Ford the first day was usually like any other day. Sure every other idiot in school was jumping around the class catching up on what idiotic activities they were up to over the summer. But to her the only thing that mattered was her music. Every class was spent writing, critiquing, and rehearsing her music. After all, who needs high school? She was going to be a kick ass rock star. At least, that's what she told herself would happen. And if she told herself it would happen she'd make it happen dammit. She hummed the words to her new song, eager to play it to on the front lawn during break, whether 5 people showed up or 500 it didn't matter, as long as she got to play.

As she mused on she felt someone sit down next to her.

This was new.

She looked up to see a tall, slim Ginger boy sitting next to her.

His hair could not be that range without EXTRA strength hair dye.

"Hey, mind if I sit here?" He asked with a scowl.

"Sure, just stop looking so pissed. It's messing with my creative energy." She replied as she looked down at her notebook.

"What the hell? I can't help the way I look!" He yelled.

"So you can't help looking like you just mugged an old lady" She snapped back.

"I'd never mug an old lady!" Ichigo yelled.

"Never said you would. Just said ya looked like it. Plus your tattooed friend you walked in with doesn't help anything." The little rocker smartly retorted

Ichigo fell silent as he glared at the Renji from across the room.

"So that mean I win?" Kira said with a smile.

Ichigo grunted in response.

"By the way you can have the seat. You may be ugly but you're pretty entertaining." She said with an even bigger smile.

Sure he wasn't ugly. But Kira found it pretty fun to pick at the hot head.

She smiled to herself. Haha hot head.

Cause his hairs orange.

As she began to fall back into her own little world she began to hear the role being called.

As the teacher now known as Dr.O finally finished the role she decided to get back to her music.

Next song…Hot head. Haha it's perfect!

She was taken out of her zone however when she heard the shrill voice of the sudent council president

This would be a long year.

As the lunch bell finally rang Ichigo began to make his way up the stairs toward the roof. After all, if you want peace and quiet at any school, it was the roof.

As he turned the corner on the last flight of stairs he was met with the angry glare of the principal.

"Hey, can I help you…" Ichigo finally mutters out taking a couple feet back from the frightening woman.

"Why yes you may mister Kurosaki. Why are you carrying food in the stairwell?"

"It's against the rules to carry food up the stairs?" Ichigo muttered

"Why yes. Yes it is." She said almost gleefully as she pushed a small slip of paper into his chest.

"One weeks detention for you young man. Go directly to doctor Oliver's office after school." She stated as she slithered off to stumble on her next victim.

Ichigo couldn't help but stare at the slip hopelessly.

Detention for food in a stairwell, a brand new low for him.

Rukia was stumped.

If the damn strawberry would have waited for her instead of wandering off she wouldn't have to fool with this confounded contraption.

And god knows Renji couldn't open it.

This is when a thought struck her!

It's just like a box! A juice box!

As Rukia pierced the cardboard milk spurted all over the floor!

This is when a very frightening woman decided to make an appearance

"Ah… I see you're damaging school property. That's a week's detention you know?" She asked through a grin as she began to write out the slip.

"But ma'am! It was only an accident! I didn't mean…"

Before she could finish her sentence the taller woman place the slip on the toop of her head

" room. 3 o clock. Do not be late." She said as she strode off

Rest assured, Ichigo will pay.


	2. Chapter 2

If there's one thing Ichigo knew it was opposites always seemed to attract each other. This is why he was standing with a computer geek, a super jock, and the annoying girl from earlier. The jock and the geek were going on and on about something and the girl from earlier was writing in her little notebook.

"...So what'd you do ginger kid?" The jock asked as the geek standing next to him giggled.

"Name's not ginger kid." Ichigo glowered at the shorter boy.

"Uhhh...yeah." The kid said meekly as Ichigo towered over him.

"Well. My names Ichigo. So get it right next time." He said finally

The geek began to giggle as he looked at Ichigo.

"Strawberry..." he said through little fits

"It means number one, asshole." He growled as he lowered his scowl onto the boy

"Uhhhh names Ethan...nice to meet you Ichigo." Ethan said quietly

"Connor..." the taller jock finally found the courage to speak up after Ichigo's attention was taken off him.

As Ichigo reached his hand out to acknowledge the two a tiny fist made contact with his cranium

"WHERE THE HELL WERE YOU TODAY DUMBASS!?" Rukia yelled as she proceeded to pound away at the downed Ichigo

"What the hell are you talking about?" He groaned as the three other shocked teens gave the two their space.

"I couldn't open the damn milk carton! So the principle decided to give me detention after I used the straw to open it like YOU always do! If you had been there to help me I wouldn't be in this predicament! Speaking of predicaments why are you here anyway? You got into another fight didn't you?" Rukia scolded as Ichigo looked away embarrassed.

"I was gonna go eat lunch on the roof." He said shortly

Rukia then leaped up and smacked Ichigo on the top of the head.

"SEE! It is your fault! If you weren't such a weirdo neither of us would be here."

Rukia then turned to the other three.

"I apologize for him. He has no manners! I am Rukia Kuchiki and this is my mentally disabled friend Ichigo." She said kindly

"I am not mentally disabled!" Ichigo fumed at the grinning girl.

"Kira." Kira smiled as she extended her hand

Connor then had a big goofy grin on his face

"Connor, nice to meet you angel." He said shaking her hand

"Rukia. Not angel." She growled smacking his hand away.

She ignored his shocked face as she went to shake the smiling Ethan's hand.

This is when they all noticed Dr.O walk up to them.

"Well. I hope you guys like museums." He said with a smile

The car ride was cramped to say the least. Rukia sat comfortably in the front with Kira and Dr.O as the broad shoulders of Ichigo and Connor crushed poor Ethan in the back.

"Could you two move? I need my elbow room!" Ethan groaned as Ichigo and Connor tried their best to shift in a way that was more comfortable.

"Sorry dude..." Connor replied sympathetically

Ichigo could only stare out the window.

"So how big is this museum? What's it have in it! Is it nice!?" Rukia assaulted Dr.O with questions.

"Largest in the state, old stuff, and yes." Dr.O replied with a tired smile on his face.

This little girl was a trip.

Went from beating on her friends to inquisitive girl with the excited disposition of a 10 year old.

'So I guess this is what I have on my hands' Tommy thought, musing about the 5 teens.

'A rocker, jock, boy genius, princess, and a loner. Reminds me of the old days.' He thought. Remembering the times he had with his old friends all those years ago.

As the group pulled into the front they were greeted with an empty parking lot and a small sign on the door.

"Alright guys, everybody stay here. I'm gonna see if they're still open." Tommy said worriedly as he walked toward the front of the building.

"Why a museum would be closed in the middle of the day." Ichigo asked out loud.

"Maybe they're feeding the dinosaurs..."Rukia replied as the rest of the group face palmed.

"There are no dinosaurs Rukia, only their bones." Ichigo replied exasperated.

Rukia stared at Ichigo. Horrified at what just came out of his mouth.

"They gather the bones of dead animals and put them on display..."She asked with a chill

Ethan only nodded as if it was the most obvious thing in the world.

Which, to the rest of them it was.

As Dr.O made his way back to the group he couldn't help but notice Rukia was a little shaken

"You alright Rukia?" He asked kindly

"Mhm...Fine." She said as she stared at the ground.

"Well. The museum looks like it's closed. While I'm trying to figure out what's going on, how about you kids go try to find something prehistoric? If you do I'll cancel detention for the week." He said as he watched the group nod their heads and run off faster than his eyes could follow.

"Kids..." he said as he shook his head and made his way around the building.

As the five wandered around the woods a worried Ethan finally spoke up

"So you guys ever hear about the guy walking around these woods that fell in the giant sink hole?" He asked as Ichigo and Kira rolled their eyes

"Guess I missed that one..." She Replied

"Never heard of it" Ichigo said as Rukia was trying to get his attention

"Seriously? It's on all the urban legends websites!" Ethan yelled out genuinely surprised that the two had never heard of it.

"Ya know, this isn't computer club." Connor said exasperated.

As the two argued Rukia jumped onto Connors back

"What are you doing?" Connor yelled in surprise as Rukia made her way up to the top of his shoulders.

"This way if we fall in a sink hole I can climb out!" Rukia explained happily

"Kira jump on Ichigo!" She yelled out

"There is no way." She said definitively.

"I'm fine with that." Ichigo replied.

"So stubborn." Rukia groaned as Connor happily carried her

And just as Ethan predicted the group fell feet first into a sink hole

As the rest of the group fell Rukia landed safely onto Connors chest.

"Seems like my plan back fired." Rukia said as she got up and dusted herself off.

"Ya think so?" Ichigo said angrily.

"Everyone just relax! I'll climb up and get some help." Connor said as he began to climb up the wall.

"That's not gonna work..." Ichigo warned as Connor made his way up the wall

"I'll be fine! I'm an athlete!" Connor yelled

"You're gonna fall..." Ethan said dryly

"I'm not gonna faAHHHHH" Connor yelled as his grip finally gave out and he came crashing down.

"Told ya." Ichigo said as he stared at the downed Connor.

"Im getting tired of your attitude!" Connor growled as Ichigo's scowl deepened

"Well if ya feel froggy then jump "athlete"." Ichigo mocked

"Will you two stop it? Nothing's gonna be solved with you two acting like meat heads." Kira scolded getting in between the two angry teens

"Relax babe..." Connor said shrugging off the angry Ichigo

A shocked look came over everyone in the room

Kira looked back at Ichigo

"Did he just call me babe? HE DID NOT JUST CALL ME BABE!" She raged at a now worried looking Ichigo.

"He did..."

Kira then shoved the now shocked Connor and poked a finger into his chest

"Never EVER call me babe! My name's Kira understand? And next time he wants to smash you I'm not gonna help you out of it! Understand blockhead?" She raged

"...sorry" Connor said quickly

"We might as well look for something prehistoric while we're down here, hopefully we'll find a way out." Ichigo reasoned as Kira closely followed

As the group turned a corner they found what looked to be a T-Rex skeleton.

"That was quick..." Ethan said as Connor stepped toward the skull.

"With this we could be out of detention 12 times over!" He said as he reached for the skull.

"Don't!" Rukia yelled as the jaw dropped to reveal a door leading to a huge lab.

"Wow..."The group seemed to say in unison as they made their way into the huge room

There was lab equipment in every corner of the room

And in the center, a meteorite with 5 brightly colored gems and a huge green dagger embedded in it

"Welcome to the mother ship Ethan..." Connor teased

"Ya know normally I'd be offended. But this place kicks ass!" Ethan glowed as he explored the room

"This place would make a great spot for a video..." Kira said with a smile

As Ichigo began to wander off Rukia quickly grabbed his arm.

"I don't trust this place Ichigo, something feels off." She said, scanning the room for anything abnormal

"Against my better judgement I think we can handle things if it gets hairy." Ichigo said as he made his way towards the meteorite

"Well. I've sat through enough boring science classes to know this thing is prehistoric." Connor said with a grin as he motioned to pick up the dagger.

"I wouldn't touch that..." Ethan said worried

"Really? Why not. Did ya read about it on a website?" Connor mocked.

"You know, once you're stuck at home with 4 kids, a receding hairline, and a wife that hates you because going pro didn't quite work out. I'm going to be doing it big with my own software company! So laugh now." Ethan said angrily

"Would you two shut the hell up and get away from that thing." Ichigo said exasperated.

Connor snagged the red gem as he moved away

"Favorite color." He said with a smile as Ethan and Kira grabbed the blue and yellow gems respectively.

Rukia rolled her eyes

"Well I guess if it doesn't hurt anything." She grabbed the second to last one, pink, and tried her best to grab the dagger.

"It won't budge..." she growled

Connor then stepped up

"Watch out. Let a man try it." He said as he tried. And failed. To remove the dagger.

"Some man." Kira said as she gave it a tug.

"Well. Guess it's my turn." Ethan said as he failed

Everyone looked to Ichigo. He was the last one to not have grabbed a gem, as well as take a stab at the dagger

He quickly snagged the green gem as the dagger began to glow.

"Well. Here it goes." He said as he pulled the dagger with all his strength. It slipped out as Ichigo tumbled onto his ass.

"Are you ok?"Rukia yelled as she and Ethan helped him up.

"Yeah I'm fine..." Ichigo muttered as he examined the dagger

Ichigo noticed that it almost looked like a flute. With small keys in the handle as well as a hole carved into the hilt.

He also noticed the hilt was the same color as the gem

"Maybe the dagger corresponds with whoever got the green gem. Which is why none of us could pull it out but Ichigo." Ethan reasoned

"Or maybe he's just strong!" Connor reasoned as Ethan rolled his eyes

"Look, gems or no gems we need to get out of here. I don't wanna meet whatever freak lives in a place like this." Kira reasoned as she made her way out the door.

As they finally found an exit they realized they had no idea where they were.

"Does anybody have a compass?" Ethan asked in a panic

"Who brings a compass to detention?" Connor asked

Ethan only looked away frustrated

"There's gotta be a way out of this forest." Rukia groaned as she took a look around

Suddenly to green bolts of lightning struck to reveal a pack of weird humanoid dinosaur creatures.

The whole group froze as they worriedly looked around

"Don't move..." Connor whispered as the rest of them ran off with Ichigo grabbing his arm

"MOVE DUMBASS!" He yelled as the monsters chased them down the path.

They were almost in the clear once Kira fell over a dead branch. The creatures began to swarm when her gem began to shine and an image of a yellow pteranodon flooded her mind. She unleashed a sonic scream, knocking back the horde

Ethan was grabbed from behind when an image of a blue triceratops came into view. The monster swung his sword Ethan stopped it with a rock hard shield arm

"Something's happening to me..." he says with a smile as he starts to beat down the monsters

Connor was cornered as an image of a red Tyrannosaurus roared through his subconscious.

All of a sudden everything seemed to be in slow motion

"Everything's so...slow." He said with a grin as he kicked the monsters flying in midair

Ichigo and Rukia were standing back to back, doing their best to combat the incoming onslaught.

As Rukias pink gem began to shine, a pink Smilodon howled through her brain. She then held her hands out as a freezing gust of wind froze the monsters solid.

Ichigo was striking some down with his dagger but they began to get an edge when what looked like a robotic dragon seemed to call out to him. He looked down to see what was a dagger was now a broad sword. Ichigo smiled from ear to ear, as he ran through the swarm with beautiful precision. And once the monsters were defeated it reverted back to the green dagger.

The odd part was his gem didn't glow like Rukia''s. He'd have to figure that out later. As the group finally found each other they were all winded and scared.

"What just happened?" Kira asked

"What the hell were those?" Ethan yelled.

"How should we know?" Connor Ichigo and Rukia yelled in unison.

As they were yelling at each other Rukia saw Dr.O running toward them.

"Act natural!" She whispered as everyone put their hands behind their backs and smiled.

"Are you kids ok? I heard screams!" He asked as the kids feigned ignorance.

"No not that we know of Dr.O." Kira said innocently.

"Yupp! No dinosaurs here!" Connor said nervously as Ichigo bumped into him

"Nothing out of the ordinary? "He asked skeptically.

"Nope nothing new!" Ichigo said

"Just a routine hike in the woods!" Ethan said grinning.

"We saw lots of furry little animals!" Rukia yelled

"And a few scaly ones..."Kira mumbled. Earning an accusing look from Tommy.

"Ever get into the Dino exhibit?" Connor asked.

"Uhhh...still workin the kinks out. Let's get you guys back." Tommy said as he started to jog off.

As the followed Tommy, Kira whispered to the group.

"Don't ANY of you think we should tell him?"

"I have hundreds of sci do movies at home! Do you wanna know how many of them have the guy with super powers stuck to a lab table with cables poking out of his head?" Ethan said

"I think he might have his secrets too." Ichigo said. Staring dead at Dr.O

"Are you coming or not?" He yelled back at the group.

They shook their heads and caught up, dreading the long jeep ride home.


End file.
